Harry Potter-Black King of Britian
by Clay19
Summary: As Harry grows up he finds out that a lot of the magical family names belong to him, like Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Sytherian, Emrys, Le Fay, Peverell, Grindelwald, Azkaban, Pendragon and a lot of other name. And that he has different magical creature blood in him. As he grows older he starts sleeping with a lot of women.
1. The death of Voldemort

It has been 19 years since Lord Voldemort attacked the Potters. Harry Potter was standing in his room in the Potter Manor getting ready to go to Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry. Thinking about the day that change his and family's life forever.

_Flashback_

Lord Voldermort stepped forward Killing James Potter, and knocking Liy Potter out. He was about to kill Rose Potter, Sidra Potter, Violet Potter who were triplets, Orchid and Caspia who were twins and Aaron Potter who was the youngest. But Harry Potter stepped between them and said "You will not lay a hand on the rest of my family." Voldemort laughed and raised his Yew wand and fired the killing Curse at harry. Harry raised his hand and a gold barrier appeared in front of him blocking the curse and making it rebound back to Voldemort. He screamed as it tore his soul away from his body, then a black shade that looked like Lord Voldemort tried to get into Harry but the barrier stopped it.

Then there was a explosion and when the dust cleared Harry was on the ground passed out from stopping the Killing Curse. Where Voldemort was standing was a dark cloak and a yew wand. Albus Dumbledore appeared in the room he pulled his wand out and cast some spells on Harry seeing his magical core depleted. He went over to the crib that was holding Aaron and saw a s-shaped scar on his forehead that was bleeding. He cast some spells and saw that there was dark magic surrounding it. Lily woke up to see the Headmaster standing over hr little boy. "Get away from my child." Lily yelled. The Headmaster seeing Lily awake picked up Aaron and apperarited out of the house. Lily cried seeing the Headmaster taking her child away from her.

Then she saw her oldest child laying on the ground thinking that he was dead she crawled over to him and started crying. But she stopped crying when she heard her little boy say her name. "Mother!" Lily turned towards him to see His Green eyes staring at her. "Harry, I thought you were dead. I'm so glad you are alive." Lily cried as she hugged her son. She slowly got up and walked towards the other cribs to see her little girls staring up at her crying. "Its okay girls both the bad men are gone." Lily said to her five daughters.

"Mama, where did that bad man take Aaron." said her second oldest child Rose. "I don't know but we will find out." Lily said. Just as she was about to pick them up Sirius ran into the room. "Lily, thank god that you are okay. I feared the worst when I saw James lying on the floor dead. Are the kids okay." Sirius said gently. "Yes, they are okay. But the Headmaster took Aaron away and I don't know where he his." Lily said quietly. "But why would he do that?" Sirius asked. "I don't know, I just don't know." she said.

And that is what happened on the day that Lord Voldemort disappeared. And Aaron was called the boy who lived. The Potter family tried everything to find the youngest child but the Headmaster hid him to well. And that was the day Albus Dumbledore became Headmaster to Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry.

_end of Flashback_


	2. Black Family

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Black Family,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sirius Black-Phineas,,,,, Nigellus Black-+-Ursula Flint Elladora Black,,,,-Isla Black-+-Bob Hitchens

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sirius -+-Hesper Phineas ,,,,,,,,,,,,,Cygnus -+-Violetta Belvina -+-Herbert ,,,Arcturus-+- Lysandra

,,,,,,,,,,,|,,Gamp,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,| Bulstrode,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Burke,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Yaxley

,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,

Arcturus-+- Melania,,, Lycoris ,Regulus Pollux-+- Irma Crabbe Marius ,Cassiopeia,Dorea-+-Charlus

Black,,,,,,|,Macmillan Black,,Black,,,,,Black,,,,,,,| ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,| Potter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,Rosa Lafleur+-Marcus,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,Lucretia-+-Ignatius Prewett Orion-+-Walburg, Alphard ,Cygnus+-Druella Olivia,Lillian-+James

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,

Gideon,Fabian,Molly,,,,,,,,,,Sirus,Regulus,,,,,,,,Bellatrix, Narcissa,Andromeda-+-Ted,,,,,,,,,,,Harry

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Nymphadora Black

Belvian Black-+-Herbert Brurke,Arcturus Black-+-Lysandra Yaxley ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Cygnus-+-Ella max

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

Caractaeus,Elizabeth,Charis-+-Caspar,,Cedrella-+-Septimus Weasley ,Callidora-+-Harfang Isla,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Elldora

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,Crouch,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,| LongBottom

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,3 kids,,,,,,,,,2 kids Arthur-+-Molly,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Algie and another

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,|

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Bill Charles Percy Fred George Ron Ginny Weasley

**Eduardus Limette Black**(1820s — 1899) was an early member of the House of Black, being older than Cygnus Black I and Arcturus Black I, but it is unknown precisely how he was related to other known members of the Black family. He was disowned and burnt off the Black family tapestry for an unknown reason. It is unknown whether he was married.

Isla Black

Marriage to Muggle/Muggle-born Bob Hitchens

**Phineas Black** was a pure-blood wizard, the second eldest son of Phineas Nigellus Black and his wife Ursula Flint and brother of Cygnus, Sirius, Belvina and Arcturus. He was disowned for supporting Muggle rights and removed from the Black family tree.

**Marius Black** was a Squib, the third eldest child of Cygnus Black II and Violetta Bulstrode, and brother of Pollux Black, Cassiopeia Black, and Dorea Black. Marius was disowned and removed from the Black family tree tapestry for being a Squib, as his family believed strongly in the importance of blood purity and disdained Squibs, who are generally treated as second-class citizens in the Wizarding world. Marius's date of birth is unknown, but given when his siblings were born, Marius was likely born between 1915 and 1920.

**Cedrella Weasley** (née **Black**) (fl. 1919 — fl. 1950) was a pure-blood witch, the second eldest daughter of Arcturus Black II and Lysandra Black, and sister of Charis and Callidora. She married Septimus Weasley, who was considered a blood traitor by the Black family, and thus she was disowned and removed from the Black family tree tapestry. Cedrella and Septimus had three sons, one of whom is Arthur Weasley. Through Cedrella, the Weasley family is related not only to the Black family, but also to the Crouch and Longbottom families. Through her son, Arthur, she has seven grandchildren, five grandchildren-in-law, and twelve great-grandchildren.

**Alphard Black** (between 1925 and 1938[1] — 1976/1977[2]) was a pure-blood wizard from the noble Black family and was a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
